User talk:LunaBella
post! i love making friends! >(* v *)< IF ANYONE FROM TAO IS GOING TO POST ANYTHING, MY MOM WANTS TO COME WITH US TO THE MOVIE. Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:LunaBella page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 06:12, February 4, 2010 Re: LunaBella say Hi-i! (kirby style greeting) I didn't create this site, but I am one of the administrators here. Hello and welcome! :) TagAlongPam (talk) 17:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yes, it's fun, isn't it? I have those people to! You really should continue writing! Xoxo, Mia. hey! hey who is saying hey extactly? Yes! That would be SO cool! Hey Luna, It would really be cool if you posted something in Dutch. Do you speak Dutch? That also would be very cool. Hope 2 speak 2 you very soon. Mia Dutch Hoe Gaat Het means in Dutch, Hows it going. do you want to know more. great! hey ! i read your new one, it's really good! i can't believe how talented you are! i can't wait for the next one! Jess Hahahaha! Heey Luna, I think we had a little misunderstanding! I meant it would be cool if you did one of your blogs in Dutch, I AM Dutch, I just know very well how to speak English ;). So, I hope you understand now! Hahaha, See you soon! P.S, your blog is very good, as usual. Mia,. yeah,i said hey my name is spider monkey12.= ) hi hi...i love tha TWILIGHT SAGA also!!! and i was just wondering what your best part of the twilight saga....and thats so cool that u won 3rd place u must b reallly good plz message bak ~MiMeZz~ 13:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC)maria~MiMeZz~ 13:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) so do u write books???? cuz i heard that u write books ~MiMeZz~ 20:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC)maria~MiMeZz~ 20:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) HEY I LUV YOUR BLOGS THERE THA SHIZ YO....... ~MiMeZz~ 20:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC)MARIA~MiMeZz~ 20:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sick. Dear Luna, Thanx 4 all your messages. I was sick, so I didn't read them right away. I just did, and of course they're all supergood. I'm glad I'm much b etter now. Hoe 2 talk 2 you very, very soon. MIA ... <3. Definetely Yes, Luna, I definitely feel better ;). How's the writing going? I'm making a rough draft, but I'm not posting it. It's H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! Haha.. Hope 2 talk 2 you soon !!!! MIA.... <3. I'm sure. Hey Luna, I'm very sure, that with your super-writing-style, your story will be famous-all-over-the-world. ;). Haha. Don't worry!!! MIA. ..... <3. Of COURSE Of course it is! Now lets hope you'll finish your book very soon ;). Hope 2 talk 2 soon! MIA.... <3 Of COURSE Of course it is! Now lets hope you'll finish your book very soon ;). Hope 2 talk 2 soon! MIA.... <3 ADDICTED Hey Luna! PLEASE, PLEASE POST MORE!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR STORIES! Especially the parts with Ash & Tyrone. But is Luna a vampire or a werewolf? And is Ash a dog, an actual dog, a werewolf? Please give some persons descriptions (A). I'm waiting with a lot of impatience ;). MIA <3. #1 fan :P Hiyaaa Luna! Of COURSE I am!!! Please, would you post more?? AND please send me a message if you did (A). xoxo MIA <3! THATS THE WAY That's the way I like it ;p MIA ... <3 ;) Luna, sweety, Don't say anything you already know ;). Haha XD. xoxo. MIA.... <3 DUH It's simply impossible to not ''love ''something you're addicted to! XOXO MIA <3 Hey Luna. Well, sounds like someone has crush! I have a crush to, but, two problems: 1) He's my best friend 2) He's in love (and possibly taken). Would you give me a link to Isaac's page? I'm going to check if he's good enough for you {haha, I'm acting like a big sis over here ;)}. So. I do have a crush. And it really sucks. But Luna; I have to warn you, though. You know, internet is fun, but very dangerous. I'm very happy for you, but just look out that you don't give any personal info away. But he seems like a lot of fun. But don't let your homework & friends & stuff behind only to talk 2 him, okay? Promise me! XOXO, MIA. ????????????????? can i no ur real name A.K.A. Well, he's kinda old. And you're a little obsessive with him. Luna, I beg you, watch out. But I think he's OK. Mia. {AKA YOUR BIG SIS <3} A.K.A. Well, he's kinda old. And you're a little obsessive with him. Luna, I beg you, watch out. But I think he's OK. Mia. {AKA YOUR BIG SIS <3} Userpage. Hey little sis! Check out your userpage, (Yes, your own!) XOXO MIA. ^^ If you want, yes, that would be cool ^^. xoxo.. ;) hahahahaha; Just keep thinkin' honey ;p xoxo Heey Luna, I was tired yesterday, so I logged off. You like physical threatning, don't you? :P It's very cute. haha <3. Love yaa, xoxo MIA X So..... um... so you want blog responses posted on this page? or am i reading it wrong...? Shiteous. Yaaaay ^^. I like Ash. I like Lizzy too. I like all of your characters. I've tried to make a story, but it's completely shiteous since I hop to soon from the one subject to the other ^^. Miss you little sistermonsterwriter ^^. XOXO mia. -- If you're sure to read it; but I'll have to put i t through a translater because I've read it in Dutch. Wait a sec. My shiteous story. A violent WAKE-UP CALL! Unbearable pain, constant and non-stop. Am I in hell? It's hard to believe I'm in heaven. How could I suffer so much pain in heaven?. No, no! I was still alive. I think. Slowly the pain ebbed away a little. I went to concentrate on my surroundings. My senses were working per-fect! I heard, smelled, felt, tasted and looked. I heard rumblings of what seemed the rooms next to the room I was in.I smelled a very distinctive scent. It was delicious. I felt that I tied Sat, if not been the case, I had already gone to that delicious scent trail to follow. I tasted my blood ''...? It tasted so delicious, so the blood could be difficult. I went all over my neck when I was bleeding. Hence. That option was excluded. And what I saw when I opened my eyes, actually hit anything. I was in a HUGE room, on such a huge bank that you usually only the stupid drama movies with psychiatrists see. I think it was called a sofa. I realized that I had no breath taken, the whole time. I listened, and it seemed as if everyone in all the rooms around me quarrel. I heard a few big words pass. I took a deep breath. One by one the voices were. The rooms were quiet. I heard shuffling. And then, I was almost attacked by an animal instinct. At one time I gave a huge tug on the rope hard enough, weird that did not hurt my wrists. Oddly enough it jumped at once loose. I rubbed my wrists and my arms because I wanted anyway just check whether I had been suddenly giant biceps. I heard very gently rapping, I'd probably not normally heard. It sounded like a feather flew through the door. Yet it was an obvious knock. My throat felt very thick, so I coughed a few times. ''Come in!''I said inquiringly. The door to say the least not normally open. The sound heard like someone tried to ram it through the wall! ''Softly, Matt! Said a very gentle, sweet girl sounding voice. Oh what, you should just not complain.''Said the boy apparently named Matt. Despite that my senses seemed to have improved, but I just had to blink my eyes to the people who stood for me to distinguish. There were 5. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. They were all very different. I thought it was time I got some questions answered. ''Where am I?''Seemed the best possible question, so I had that first set. The boy rolled his eyes and looked at me off. ''What do you think you are?''He asked sarcastically. His voice heard was that Matt. So he was sarcastic? Well, I could too. I looked at him intently. ''If I knew I still had not asked?''The rest began to chuckle softly. As Matt slowly began to look very pissed off, I stood up. Slowly, but all the boys walked forward and looked me a warning. I stared back. Compared to them I looked like Winnie the Pooh. I saw a mirror. Without a glance to approve them, I walked towards it. When I got up, I noticed that I wore something that was too ridiculous for words. A kind of dress. It was sickly pink. Terrible. I finally looked in the mirror. I was so shocked of what I saw there! I jumped back like a maniac.. I was suddenly very powerful. I jumped at once trough the window. Backwards! I screamed so loud that it squeaked in my ears. Someone, I could not see who flew me chasing right after I jumped. I heard the glass break when I flew through it. I fell hard on the ground. I did not know who had jumped after me, but I broke into a run. I ran faster than I was accustomed myself. I left behind me all pastures. I heard rustling behind me. So the person who was chasing me stupidly ran behind me now. I think. He had no trouble following me, to hear his breathing. I heard it's a fact that he was a he. I started to run slower. He stopped (of course) also. I turned away from him. ''Go away!''I said. Scornfully, and with disbelief,said Matt ''Like, yeah, I have that whole end run to get you back. "Go away''I said again. When my voice broke. Please. He sighed. Well, he was not going away? Then I went away. My aggression was big enough for a tiny bit of distance between us to create. And then he was gone. I stopped. I heard very close to me a river. I walked over there. I stopped and leaned against a rock to. I started to cry. Apart that I still could. What scare me like that had made my own damn mirror! I have a chalky-white face, and my lips are bright red. My ocher-colored eyes are now red. And what scared me especially is that I wanted to concentrate my heartbeat and breathing, and by then I had realized that I had not either! And despite everything, shot through me that I was actually pretty cute ... I started thinking about the lack of my heartbeat. I was able to breathe, but I had no heartbeat anymore. I'm dead! How? Why? Where? I stopped crying and took a deep breath. I had an idea. The water looked very attractive. I began to strip, except my underpants. I already prepared myself for the temperature difference, but I felt no breeze. Just heat. So that meant that the water was warmer than me. Another proof that I was dead. I went as deep as I could not breathe, and then I realized that I now bitterly not consider these things had to take. I stayed very long under water. When I entered the water. I got dressed. I had that horrible gown still attract, when I heard someone behind me. ''Ready?. With a scream (again) I turned around. There was Matt. "Are you there all along?I asked. He nodded. But''I have not looked.I looked at him scornfully. Boys are the same everywhere. He looked at me as dirty as him. I realized that he had beautiful eyes, and this is the first time that I looked him straight in the eye. I began to feel a little dizzy. ''Come, he said. Give me one reason why''.I said. Hey, seriously. I find out I'm dead and I should listen to him. In his dreams. ''Because I can explain what happened to you,''he said complacent. In common from him! He knew what I was, and just waited. Tell''on.''I snapped. When he looked at my body, I realized that I had forgotten something. ''Turn around'', I quickly ordered. He obeyed (Wow! This is the first time!) Equal. I quickly pulled my dress and started talking. That's mean, would you please tell why I am dead?. He began to roar with laughter. He turned. In those 3 seconds I impressed upon his appearance in my head. He was very tall, taller than me, had brown hair and green eyes. He was actually pretty to the exceptional. But you wouldn't hear me say that in any days of your life. Not my own life days, for which I have not. Then came the most stupid answer some questions I could think of. You think you're dead? Should you want. No, you're a vampire. Hahaha! I a vampire? Funny. I looked at him. And you? You must be a vampire. He nodded bored. Duh. Then I began to realize that he could have been right, nothing after-life, I'm fucking back as a vampire. Trust me but there again to do something special. The forest began to shake. Matt started to look worried. And upset. I started to mumble. If you say that I am a vampire, I'm dead. I have no more heartbeat. How can I be very dizzy? Everything began to run now, and I saw Matt terribly scared. The chosen, my chosen! No way! Not after all my years .... He also started getting dizzy watching. I had enough strength to pass it to see him fall first. And then everything around me also pitched black. Something poked my arm. I started to mumble and wrestling. Something poked me harder. And then I struggled harder. I was now aware of the fact that more hands held, or rather, pushed me down. I opened my eyes, and saw to my surprise I was back in the psychiatrist-like room. And I saw something strange. I lay on a bed now, and I saw Matt weird enough on the couch. He was still unconscious, and suddenly I felt an indescribable anxiety. I just had to be with him. I was at once, what surprised me more, according to Matt, I was a vampire! So I probably had super powers or something. I looked at who had held me. The remaining 3 were boys. The girls watched. "What?I asked. Everyone sighed. Matt's chosen is found. I understood almost nothing of it, and now no longer. "First Matt says that I'm a vampire, then we both fall faint, I'm awake now, and Matt is still unconscious. Can I have an explain please? They looked at each other in horror. So you know already? Said one girl. She had that sweet voice. What do you mean? That I am a vampire? Yes, I know that already and who are you? The girl with the sweet voice stepped forward. She had the prettiest hair I had ever seen, a sort of brown / blond-like color. It was cut into a short model, and she had no bangs. She had blue-green eyes, and was quite small. My name is Anna. The boy behind her also stepped forward and hit his arm around her waist. He was a little longer than me, but no longer than Matt. He had really white, short curly hair and brown eyes. It was obvious that he had a relationship with Anna. He cleared his throat. I'm Paul. ". I looked at them. "Do you know what happened to Matt is? The other guy came in between. "He ..". The last girl clipped him. "Shoo! Shut, Damian! We do not know if Matt wants them to know. " Damian was tall, muscular and big. He had dark hair and brown eyes and seemed very nice. I looked at the girl. She looked cautiously back. She had caramel colored hair, it was long and curly. She was also smaller than me, but compared to the guys I was very small. I think. She had bright blue eyes. She had a slightly tanned complexion. She was too beautiful for words. She had the sweetest voice I had heard so far. "Hi, I'm Rose. I looked at them. "I'm Mary," I muttered embarrassed. "Are you well ... vampires?I asked, embarrassed. They all nodded, making me simultaneously relieved and frightend. "I beg you, can you please tell me what's wrong with Matt? I do not know him, but for some reason it just seems like I know him for years. Say what is, please! ". Anna and Mary looked at me and then looked to Damian and Paul. Rose began to talk. "We are vampires, and once you are a vampire, one is chosen for you somewhere in the offing. One person is chosen who is your soulmate. Someone who complements you, when you hear and you will remain for the rest of your life .... Anna is Paul's chosen one, and vice versa. It is also like that with me and Damian. Everything indicates that you Matt's chosen one, and that Matt is your chosen one. Why are you both fainted. But I did not. I bombarded them with questions. "Why is Matt still unconscious? Why have we chosen each other? We do not even know each other! At that point Matt began to wriggle. Of pain. I do not know why, but it did me as much pain. I fell on my knees. Paul began to explain. "Matt unconsciously experiences the consequences of your ever-growing connection. Because he is older, it takes him longer. Even you lay writhing, 2 days long. It took a while before we had found you, but you were both unconscious. We have brought you back to Canada, because all you had to run the United States. He will now within three hours and be awake. You have each other's unconscious feelings with each other and exchanged information. Why do you still hurt. Because he still has pain. You now know everything about him unconscious, and he yours. But now you only share each other's feelings. I blinked my eyes. I began to concentrate. "His name is Matt Donovan, he has become a vampire on November 21, 1945, at age 26." Anna coughed. "You already know more about its history than us. Well, we know that. " But''why did he hurt? I mean, it's still ... exchange information? I know nothing about this, but it sounds me fairly painless.. Damian sounded. "Yes, but you share each other's events. He feels all the pain you've ever felt emotionally. It is much more than I expected. You've seen much pain in your lifetime. How old are you? I tried to mind my age to get. "Um ... I'm 19, I think. Um, can I take a breath of fresh air? I promise I will be in proportional distances. But I must be alone. " Everyone looked at each other, then at Matt and then to Paul. He nodded. He threw a phone to a far. "Okay, but take it with you, and call the number below the first shortcut if you need anything. Come back. Matt will soon be awake, and he will want to see. Whatever the cost. He will experience much stronger than you, because he waited much longer on this. And those emotions for him much longer kept behind closed doors. Be calm and restrained him. For your safety and his. " I nodded. All I wanted was here. I looked at everyone, and then walked through the door this time, gone. I ran into a huge house. Bigger than the White House, or another monstrously large building. I walked through the door, more than five times my height, and began quietly walking through the gate. I myself could not afford to upset now, because I still felt Matt's pain. And I knew that I now Matt's feelings almost always better than mine would know. I started in a very quiet, human jogtempo running towards the forest. But once I realized that people were not here, I went over to a fast pace. I did not think, just ran into huge circles around the house. Just far enough not to hear. But Matt's feelings I have always felt. His pain increased very slowly, but surely. And then I felt his feelings no longer. It was an indescribable relief. Not that I no longer felt pain, but knowing that he had not. But it worried me. For why I felt no other sensation that he was connected. I wanted to go back, and fast. But on the other hand, was also broken. Just a really private moment. Only I was there. I also realized that not many moments that I often would get in my life, no, in my exitence. I began to focus on Matt's past. He has been all his life with the Donovan's. That had to be Rose, Anna, Paul and Damian. His real name was Hughes. He had an almost carefree existence, at an event after which he had almost banished from his life. So I could not see the event. All I knew was that he was then quite different behavior. I would have to find out what had happened. Just how I felt in every pore of my body was nestled deep love for Matt. I decided to go back to Donovan. At that moment I felt a terrible hunger wallop. What I include in Matt's memory had just read that Donovan was not human blood but animal blood drunk. And then I heard rustling. I turned. Half and half I was expecting to see Matt, but I saw three deer. Without thinking I fell on them. It tasted not nice, but digestible. I had my robe to manage it clean. On the one hand, I yearned for a normal garment, on the other hand I found that disrespectfull, because I saw that everyone was wearing it. I started running again. I wanted to Donovan. I knew that within approximately one hundred kilometers back could see and hear everything in house Donovan. So strong were my senses improved. Until suddenly, just out of earshot of Donovan, I was seized. I was bubbling like muffled scream. "Shhh!" Matt hissed. I turned to face him. Matt!. My voice sounded weird enough surprised, sad and expectant simultaneously. He pulled me away from his house. Or at least, the area around the house. I looked at him quizzically. "They do not need to hear this," he said. Of course. His friends probably listened. What I was actually in their eyes? A gift for Matt or one idiotic rude intruder? ''A gift for me. "Matt said quietly not spoken to my question. Of course. He could read my thoughts and feelings, as I could with him. He was remarkably angry, but I could not see why. So I just thought: 'Why are you angry? "He looked at me angrily. ''Because you think you are rude and stupid. You're not. So think about yourself not so.''I was surprised and flattered, but tried it as little as possible to show it. I had managed to get his feelings for me to read so that he had not. I was overwhelmed! That a boy, a man at all, could feel that for me! It was almost more than I felt for him, but not quite. That was on I wish we could talk instead of each other's thoughts could read. Then I thought to open my mind a way to separate from him, came down like a roller shutter. His feelings and thoughts were not reachable for me, my feelings and thoughts not even for him. I could think freely about whether this man really was for me. I looked at him. "How are you feeling?But I asked. "I feel very .... Made. Complete. "I was surprised. Me too!''I said. ''Matt, I began to realize that I know almost nothing about myself. Except for my age and my name I know nothing. How I ended up with you?''I asked, suddenly desperate. He sighed. "Just when we ... you know, unconscious, I have seen what has happened to you. I wish them all the heads turn. All of them. That did not sound good. I decided to run the cover. He looked surprised to me. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on whether he wanted to show me my history. He frowned and shook his head. I just looked at him and continued to remember. ... he melted, so it seemed. In a blow he was thinking of what happened in my past. Hey sis, it's horrible. Byebye xoxo. Yes, Isaacs -.- is very sexy ... NOT.. You're really thinking way to far about things. And don't mind the horrible spelling, because it's been digitally translated. I removed the worst spellmistakes. Isaac's a JERK! (I think!) Hey sis. No, there's no man named Anna in the story, it's agirl. You've must have read it wrong. And I don't like Isaac because of the way he treats you. He thinks he's supersmart & stuff, and he's really right about 'THE FACT YOUR OBSESSED WITH HIM AND THAT YOU'RE A MINOR!' But he sends you double messages. He blows you off & talks to you at the same time. Is he logged on? Do you mind if I tell him what I think of him? (Not bad meanings on your taste Luna, but he's way off line about the way he's thinking about you!) Don't be mad with me PLEASE. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S: What do you think of my new signature? Nicely, sis, NICELY. What if I told him nicely? I mean, someone has to tell him how he has to threat you. (though you're 13, this is getting way out of line!) And yes, very sad he doesn't like twilight. Well, honey, I'm going to talk to him right away (on his vampire page!) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) --- Who says you knew I was gonna post? Maybe I just stumbled around your talkpage.. and Isaac's. I sincerely swear I'm going to post something nice. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry sis! -- Check my talkpage. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) -- Check my talkpage. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) --- I'm not that familiar with that kind of terms. Does that mean he's the kind of guy who would commit suicide? But I'm very nice in general. You know that. So I'll be very nice to Isaac. Until he's hurting you. Love you http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 23:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) - Watch your chatbox! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 00:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) // Check my talkpage. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 17:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) hello well some one check my talk page please click it please do as it says hello luna im on ur page like u want me---littletigress10--- eyedunnow i dunno, r u? i take nothing for granted. probably a law somewhere against me being friends with most of the ppls on this site anyway. :P Your signature To fix the way that your signature is appearing, go into your Preferences and check the box that says "Custom signature". -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it! I'm happy to help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Sure y not :) Lets be friends.. x Things that suck. Hey, Luna. Sorry to hear that. And reality does suck. Well, I have a crush, but he doesn't like me, so there isn't anyone to ''hold on to". Love sucks. Boys suck, Reality sucks. Almost everything sucks. (I'm sorry for my depressed message; it's monday morning. I think that covers it.). Byebye. xoxo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 05:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! on your awards LunaBella, I added the awards you got for your edits. Since you only have 315 on this wiki, I could only give you the first 4 (which are for up to 250 edits) the next one comes at 500 edits so be sure to leave another msg when you get there!! So excited for you and congrats again, you're the 2nd person to get awards on their page! WOOOHOOO Sena 06:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) - Hey Luna; I just wanted to ask: Is the shtbx also broken @ your pc? It doesn't work, and I can't see my typed messages, also not @ vampyre wikia. Maybe you're not on; I wanted to apologize (A). Byebye xoxo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 22:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey, I just wanted to say congrats on the awards!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 05:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you you posted this LunaBella TLG DOES TOO!!! 148 edits but... AND MARTIVNS!!! I think, and I'm trying to get everyone their awards, but I can't find who MARTIVNS is...can you link me to their user page? Well, I'm 14 years old,what about you??? Really???? You really are a Christian Orthodox???Me, too or that is what I say.I'm not the most faithful person in the world you know.Have you ever visited Greece???And by the way where are you from??? Age Its fine to ask, I just dont like everyone knowing all of my buisness http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your sweet. Thanks... So can you think of any other families I've left out... I'm debating on Jane and Alec, but Its just like... one line or unknown parents... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ~ Would you mind? Its not that its annoying but it makes it harder to differentiate between messages... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know, thanks... Does that mean you want me to stop using them? lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re Music I dont know, I dont know if I've ever heard any. I dont listen to much music. >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, thank you for offering though. Its really sweet of you.... p.s. Where'd you get Kerlie from??? lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Your not annoying... at least not to me. I'm really really really annoying so it takes a lot... lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: to be honest, I didnt really understand it, but it did make me smile.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not really, all of your info is on your user page. lol. I guess all I have is can you think of any other families in the series... I know I already asked, but its really the only thing on my mind at the moment... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Flower No, why? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, that could be anyone!! lol. I told all of like three of my cousins, my aunt, and like four of my friends to look up the site. I bet it was my one friend, shes a closet Twilight lover. lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ART!!! Hey Luna!!! I saw that your into drawing too and I wanted your opinion on my work XP... I posted my drawing of Edward on my user page. Its taken from one of my favorite screencaps from the first movie... I know its really weird but I make screencaps from all the things I love... wow overshare... sorry >.< anyway, let me know what you think!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 07:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, your actually pretty good. Better than when I started. If you keep practicing (as hokey as that sounds) you'll get better. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) blog Stop asking about youknowwho on this site. But my blog is done (i dont think its very good, but yeah.) g2g xoxo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK Changed to a wolf Luna, I saw your message about being a wolf (sorry no hybrid) so I changed your awards to be the wolf versions..hope you like them..you're the first person to get the wolf treatment! Sena 20:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats wolf lover XD lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Theres nothing wrong with it. I just thought It would be a fun nickname!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bug Me No I dont mind chatting, I'm just doing another drawing.. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : What? my latest drawing??? I messed up the lips, but the rest makes up for that! lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Thats kindof random??? I'm not offended though, I am American... How is it an american drawing though??? Because it isnt anime? *confused expression* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, post it to your user page so I and everyone else can see it!!! :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh, well that answeres that question. lol. I was going to ask if it was based off of your mental image from the book or Dekoda Fanning. Its really good though, you have a lot of potential!!!http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Jane Theres a problem with the blog, theres no content on it. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, Sorry but I'm jumping off line. I'll be back on in an hour or so thought!!http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry I was helping my mom with something... I'll talk to you later... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: No worries. I'm fuming!!! he stole my art to vandalize this wiki. I'm so upset!!! Its one thing to say how much you hate twilight. It pisses me off but they have every right to. But steeling my an art and calling it and twilight gay seriously pisses me off. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I made his face a little wierd though... Anway, its a trick TagAlongPam taught me. You go into the history of the page and select the last post you trust and then select compare. You click the (edit) thing of the one you trust and then save the changes... Its really simple once you get the hang of it... also they erased yoru message to TagAlongPam!!!!! Thats so messed!!! I'm reporting that for you right now!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks I like how her shirt came out... I was really worried how it would come out, but the contrasting shading styles are awesome... besides thats the pattern on his shirt anyway >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC)' :::: I'm still really upset about the whole thevery thing!!! I'm considering not posting anymore if its going to be stolen and misused... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Thank you. I am going to keep writing but its not likely I'll post more. Not after that jerk ruined my latest work. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry about the pause, I was making a sandwich >.< Do you have alot of practice drawing??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) blablabla Im on shtbx Paractice let me make this clear. When I was young I was terrible at drawing, I couldnt even do a good stick figure. But then I got into anime, well one anime.. Inu Yasha... anyway, I started to practice my drawing and I got fairly good at anime. Then I started to coppy other drawing things. recreating this book from my fav TV show. Then I just kept at it and took an art class in my high school. So I started like actually practicing my drawing about 7 years ago... wow that was a really long speach, sorry >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No I didnt mean it like that. I'm sorry! I meant to illustrate that I was perhaps the worst artist in the world and through practice I got much better. I didnt mean to offend you. I'm sorry. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re Ice Cream... lol randomness, I love it... anyway Its chocolate... not origional, but still. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ok... um... favorite color?... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: How much older? If we're talking 90's then Charmed. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I liked I dream of Genie alot. But Bewitched probably more... anyway, I dont think this is the appropriate forum for this kind of conversation. I appresiate that you want to get to know me but its dangerous to put this kind of info online... you never know what kind of wierdo's might be looking. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I would talk it through with my spouce and see how they feel. True love means only wanting the other person to be happy. If being with the other person makes them happier than being with me, then I would have to respect that. I would also try to remain in their life even though we werent going out any more. The whole still be friends thng but for real... why??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: NVM the why part. I didnt read your heading. >.< ::::: Of course I dont want you to sob. :) I just meant that comunication is the key to any good relationship! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: What No particularly. Can you nutshell it? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, Nutshell something is to give a brief descriptoin highlighting the main points of the subject. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC)e : Yes, that was perfect nutshelling! Anyway, I cant take a side without hearing his, but it does sound lame and it is childish that he doesnt read your messages. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: not really, no offence but I dont feel right dipping into your personal matters. You should talk to your sisters about it!!! They'd probably know better than me. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Certainly. :::: we can still talk and yes you'll be able to put Jane on the page but let me put up the galery format thingy first... I still have to find it.... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately no, I'm not into music... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Bella, definately. We're like the same person. The only thing thats different about our personalities is our tast in weather. I like it cold and rainy. >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Edwardlover#1 lol Um... I would make Edward have never left... I mean it was epically romantic that he left to protect her, but i almost cried because of it. So yeah... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Spontainious, off the top of my head, completely unfiltered: EDWARD!!! ''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Re: Obviously- LMAO!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I never said I was a guy... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE lol. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make ffun of you. I though it was funny that you said "you brought this on yourself." ::::Um... I was diagnossed with clinicle depression almost five years ago... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No, I'm just adjusted. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Its not really bad r good... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Also I added your picture to the gallery!!! Stopping this subject would be nice. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: What link??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: ITs already fixed XD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: You just add 'user' to the name. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No offense but I'm not comfortable talkiing about that. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Nope just hair. teehee. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well she clearly has had a perm in that picture. I dont personally know how to give a perm, but I know you can get one at a salon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I dont know... --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I would consider myself.... an outsider. not like the book but someone who has few friends and doesnt participate in much. I dont have a particular clothing style... just whatevers comfortable. --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : I dont know... I try not to label people... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Lemons... I know its random, but I love sour things. --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry But if he makes you feel this bad, then its probably for the best. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok, get ready for some lame but true cleches... He doesnt deserve you, becuase your sweet and he's being a jerk... If he hurts you, he's not worth your time... Theres plenty of fish in the see and time heals all wounds... sorry. I know from experience how lame it is to hear these, but they turn out to be true. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I have know Idea if there are private messages... I dont think there are though... ask an admin. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dark red Are you talking about this shade? Yeah doesn't resemble blood too much, does it? I've been playing around with some colors and "darkred" seems to work very nicely. However, if you dislike this shade, I can find the precise color of any image for. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 03:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :She has to copy and paste this into the signature box in and check the box underneath it and scroll down and click "Save"... [[User:''HER USERNAME HERE|''HER USERNAME HERE'']] :If she'd like to be even more creative with her signature than that, tell her to leave me a message on my talk page, I don't bite :) –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 03:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::HTML doesn't work like that, however, she could use an image for her signature (like I do) –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 04:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::First design on the top of my head... MetallicRose I have to go now for the night, I'll be back tomorrow, though. Good luck with the sigs –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 04:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: PM Sorry but there is no Private Message function. There is an email function, if you add an email address under your preferences. If you look under the menu at the side of my talk page, for example, you will see that there is an "E-mail this user" option. Sorry if that's not what you're looking for! -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) NEW AWARD! I just put up your award for getting 500 edits :) congrats!!! Sena 21:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Vampire wiki Luna, I got a msg that you might want to be banned from Vampirewikia...if that is the case please let me know..I can ban your user name if you'd like...you'll have to link me to your userpage on that wiki, and let me know why you want me to ban you..seems an odd request, but I'm happy to help. You aren't going to stop being on THIS wiki are you? Sena 21:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pretty Thanks!!! but I'll have to agree to dissagree with you on the team front. teehee... So who will you be emailing... sorry but I snooped through your messages because I was interested in the private message thing.... >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Thats lame, I'm sorry (about the nobody thing) where do you live??? I'm not asking for spacifics just the country... your two hours ahead of me.... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Wronge side of the country... I'm in Cali... I know the rest of the country doesnt like us very much (especially the east cost) but its not that bad (cept its almost always sunny :( . ) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Your not stupid!!! Heck, I thought you were in Europe for a minute... random question, but which is your fav installment in the twilight saga? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: No, I just miscalculated... Now that I think about it England is seven hours ahead of us... and its the clossest part of Europe to us... lol. But yes, I sleep very late because I go to bed around sunrise. lol. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Congrats!!! I meant books, but sure we can talk movies... ( I havent read them yet anyway, even though I know like everything about it.) Right now, for me, its New Moon because its newer, but I'm really torn because I like that he didnt leave in the first one and he's all throughout it.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ive only read half of Twilight, the first one... I only read like, during road trips or when I really want to (which is Rare, its only happened with Twilight) but I've been really busy with projects... my drawing and writing, so I havent had the time to pick up the books. lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! My latest (Baseball Edward as you called it XP) is my best ever. I love it!!! I dont think I'll ever be able to top it.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, thank you. My aunt says that alot. She said that I have a gift and it needs to be shared with the world... But I'd still ( at least for now) Rather be a writer. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: What kind of stories do you write? Fantasy, Horror, comedy, Drama??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. I write fantasy stories. Until recently I only wrote fanfiction that only I and two of my friends ever got to read. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, noone can read them. their not fit for public consumption.... and they were based on my fav tv shows where I implanted myself as a charecter. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Whats a shoutbox??? ::::::Record what? Me??? Also, did I give you the idea to put yourself in your stories??? I feel honered if its true otherwise that is one interesting coincidence, Mon. lol (that was jamacon too. :P... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Please, your tame compared to my weirdness. perhaps thats why we're fast friends... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wierdness fight Psshhh, You wish. I'll totally win... you dont even want to know the spazzious levels of wierd I am... lol XP http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I dont have the tiome to make a list that crazy long...We'll have to both agree we're insane... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: No you didnt scare me. I do almost all of that stuf and more.... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather not... Its kindof embarrassing even with people who understand. and I dont get the joke... I'm confused... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Good nigh nigh...http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Its not its just somethign I've said since I was seven. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Laugh i guess because i thought we were friends, and that comment is very dismissive. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 22:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good Oh, I can't ban you that way, sorry! And I'm glad you keep coming here and having fun and chatting with people. It's great to have a place for all the Twilight lovers out there!!! keep up the great work, and don't forget to tell all the other Twi-hards you know to come and join us, we want to make this a great place for everyone! Sena 21:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you. I just figure that I am who I am, so I'll do as I please (as long as it doesnt hurt anyone >.<) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :If thats how you feel, then yes... I did so much work on here last night... it was crazy!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Me too, I even created two more pages... I should probably work on them XP... lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ive set up a section on my user page for all of the pages I've created... My newest one is The Southern Vampier Wars... but I dont have much info down yet... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No, the unknown maker today made Renesmee's life... which should actually be reported because anything they put there is going to be on the Renesmee page... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: They're link will turn red and then go no where. like if someone has been banned. Why??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ... k... So what are you doing on this wiki lately??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Did more vandals reer their ugly heads again tofay??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : ::: No, it was typo, I meant "Today"... so where there ... lolhttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Lol, sorry, I didnt mean to confuse you. You said " except those three vandals" so I thought maybe more had acted up... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: The Southern Vampire Wars :::::::: Maybe, maybe not... What is it you want me to do??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ... I suppose??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : No worries... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Again... no worries... I feel bad. I posted a link to my relationships page, because I was so proud that I mastered the family tree codes and I accidentally totally ruined the ending for a friend... :( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: know, I havent read the books and I'm an expert... Re: Gay - Does it matter?? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Then I'll just have to keep you guessing ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Okie day... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Hey, yes, I just put your blog up there. If you want to post more just let me know and I'll add them to the table... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: lol, I love randomness... grrr, I need only 30 somethign more edits and I can get another award... I need Ideas... >_< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. Of course it links.. I'm good with links.. to peraphraze a crazy (but earily awesome) demon from the show buffy "Link (spells) love me, they are my friends." http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No, thanks though. I dotn like to write the pasts for someone elses charecters and besides, I'm WAY too busy writing pasts for MY charecters... Im setting up the whole vamprie world for my book right now, and its crazy trying to come up with new people with different powers... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Go for it... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) So...? :: Dont be silly! You hacvent scared me off... I got destracted by Kristen Stwert and Tayler on tv just now... Alot of people tell me that (Mostly my friends so I generally dont believe them.) anyway I have more faults than you'd think. I joke with my friends that my period lasts all month. >.(talk) 03:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Its because "you know"... that and we just joke like that. teehee http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Don Don Donnn, is insulting??? We (me and my friends) Say it all the time in dramatic situations for levity. How is it insulting??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Im sorry, dont be upset... we can change the toppic and everthing :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) New subject We could complain that New Moon wasnt even nominated for enough awards... thats the only reason I'm watching this and its like there not even nominated for ONE thing... stupid Avitar... :(... lol... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Well to be honest, I just tuned in, so maybe they won something earlier, but they should be winning all of them in my eyes. >.< :::: ...? Yes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then We'll be friends for as long as possible :D http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC)